


No One's Slave

by BurnedVamp



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave fic, Sex, Swearing, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Lord Maxwell brings his friend Trowa a gift.A beautiful, blonde, sexy, VIOLENT gift.





	No One's Slave

Duo, though a close and loyal ally, was not to be trusted.

Trowa didn't remember that when the other noble showed up unannounced. He didn't remember it when his long haired friend told him he brought him a present. It didn't even cross his mind when he was given a key with a jaunty, 'because I know you love blondes,' as Duo sauntered out of his greeting room with a cackle.

Three of his guards had shown up disheveled after that to inform him the new slave was in his bed chambers.

A bed slave. A blonde bed slave.

He wiped the drool off his face and raced to his rooms, ignoring the calls from the guards and the liiiiiiittle voice in his head reminding him the gift was from _Duo_.

His excited stumble saved his head but not the fringe of his bang as a dagger flew past him at high velocity when he threw open the door. An inch length of several fine brown hairs floated down in front of his eyes. He looked past them and focused forward.

He was indeed a blonde. Dressed in slave garb in the Barton house colors of green, a gorgeous blonde creature stood in the middle of his bed. The slave skirt was of long, thin gauze and the side slits exposed his legs clean to his hip. The off shoulder top was silk and barely covered his pectorals and was knotted at the front. The abdomen was bare. The tops of the gauze sleeves were tightened with silver bands and the lower portions were left wide and loose. His wrist cuffs, ankle shackle, and chains were silver. He wore none of the mandated slave jewelry of ear wrap, earring, ring, and collar. Yet.

The body was pale, tight, lithe. The features were fey. The hair thick, bright blonde, and wavy. The eyes - blue? green? - were fathomless and huge.

The boy was also furious as fuck.

The guards had caught up to him and saw the dagger imbedded in the hallway wall. They immediately began assessing who had missing weapons and came to the conclusion another dagger was missing.

The blonde smirked, pulled it from behind his leg, and threw that one too.

Trowa was pissed when he was pushed down because he nearly caught a glimpse of the blonde's ass as he turned but ended up missing it.

He was treated to another type of show as the guards lunged for the blonde and he ended up trying to avoid their hands by ducking and weaving, even tripping them with his leg chain. Soon they had him with his hands behind his head and pushed down so his rear rested on his heels, teetering precariously on his silk slippered toes.

Trowa deemed it safe enough to approach but had to calm his libido before he could speak. He stood before and above the blonde beauty and was transfixed a few moments by the defiance in those eyes. "I am your new Master," fuuuuck, he was going to come just from that word! The blonde glared harder. "You can fight but in the end, you will obey and pleasure me."

A finger curled under the defiant chin beneath him. The eyes softened, then seemed to water. Trowa's arousal heightened as he watched those full lips part slightly. Trowa moved his finger to them and held a knuckle up to push into that moist heat.

The slave promptly bit down on it and kicked his legs out beneath him. His head cracked against the floor and the noble heard a malevolent chuckle right as he passed out.

He woke up to Duo's smirking face.

"I forgive you, asshole."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah I knew you would, bud. Pretty isn't he?" He nodded over to Trowa's right. He turned and saw the slave tied to his couch, legs curled in front of him, and his back arched from the bindings tying his elbows together behind him. He was balanced so any struggle would send him crashing to the floor.

The blonde hissed at them, "kisama!"

Duo smirked. "I think that means he likes you. But you have to share him when you get him to submit."

"No. Mine." Trowa rolled to his side and smiled at the beautiful boy. His eyes glazed over and he looked him over slowly, licking his lips.

The blonde blushed but huffed and looked away turning his nose up.

"Damn, he's hot! C'mon, Tro! Share!"

"Why didn't you keep him? Too late by the way."

"I'm still breaking in Wufei. It's taking awhile but his ass is so worth it."

"Maybe once he's branded he'll calm down a bit."

The blonde must've understood on some level because he went red, snapped his head back around, and spat, "omae o korosu!"

"Whenever Wufei's being a little shit, I have his scar healed completely so I can rebrand him. Wears him out so he's less combative when I'm fucking him."

"Hm. I want him. Now. You want to watch?"

The blonde spit at them.

Duo laughed. "Your guards brave enough to hold him down?"

"Maybe," Trowa answered barely paying attention.

"All right, I think we've scared him enough for one day. I'll have Catherine request a room for me." He ruffled Trowa's hair and left them alone.

Trowa sat up and watched the blond passively for awhile. The slave was starting to show signs of fatigue and was slightly wobbly. "You've had a long day, huh?"

He stood and removed his clothes and sat at the edge of the bed giving the little slave a clear view of his nudity. He gripped his cock and began a slow stroke holding the gaze of the other. When he tried to turn his head away, he was softly commanded, "look at me." He slowly obeyed which had an instant effect on the noble and precum started to flow a bit, giving his show a slick sheen.

Trowa had wanted to go slow and draw it out but the blonde's breathing quickened and someone whimpered and he was speeding up and cumming within minutes. He cleaned himself off and addressed his slave again.

"I'm going to bring you to bed with me. We are going to sleep. If you are violent, you will be punished." The blonde nodded after a moment and Trowa released him from the couch. Held flush against his body he noticed the top of the blonde head came to just above his eyes and he noticed how light he was when he swooped him up under the legs and into his arms.

The slave was chained by slender wrists to the headboard of the bed and Trowa slipped both of them under the covers. The blonde tried to squirm away from his nudity, but his ass was slapped and the hold on his waist tightened. His "master's" hand went back and thoroughly felt up his soft rear, squeezing, rubbing, and running a finger between the cheeks.

Trowa whined and teared up when he was kneed in the crotch.


End file.
